The Last Mrs Morgan
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: COMPLETE. Come in and read about the two year marriage of Jason and Carly. Set between 2007 2009. JARLY
1. Chapter 1

The Last Mrs. Morgan

This story has 13 chapters. It should all be posted before Christmas.

Author's note- For the purposes of this story Sonny and Emily never dated.

March 2007

"This is the only choice we have," Jason said as they walked into the church.

"I'm not complaining." Carly said

Jason was dressed in a blue shirt and black pants. Carly wore a simple knee length white dress.  
It was after midnight and the only light in the church came from candles that were placed near the alter.

The priest walked down the aisle and said, "Hello Jason, good to see you."

They shook hands and Jason passed him an envelope of money.

"Do you have the license?"

Carly reached in her purse and pulled it out. "Thank you for doing it this way. This marriage needs to be a secret for now."

Just then the church doors opened and Emily and Nikolas walked in, holding hands.

"Father Coates, " Jason said to the priest "these are our witnesses, my sister and her husband."

"Then are we ready to begin?"

Carly asked, "Could I walk down the aisle?"

Jason gave her a smile. "How did I know you would want to do that?"

"Got to make my grand entrance." she said "Give me ten minutes. I need to talk to my bridesmaid."

"Come on, Carly." Jason said, laughing at how far she was taking this ceremony that would start their marriage of convenience.

"Hey," she said, pointing her finger at him, "don't argue with the bride."

"That's actually good advice." Nik chimed in

"Don't encourage her," Emily whispered to him

Father Coates said, "I agree with the best man."

Jason gave Nik a look that said, How did I end up here? How did I get stuck with you as a best man?

Then, looking at Carly, the priest added "Take all the time you need."

Carly walked outside of the sanctuary and Emily followed her. Carly pulled the doors closed and, in the foyer, she whispered "Did you bring it?"

"In the car."

They both slipped outside and hurried to Nikolas' Jag. Emily unlocked the doors and popped the trunk. She said "Nikolas doesn't know I put this in here."

"I didn't know you even knew how to lie. I'm impressed. I guess you'll do as a bridesmaid."

"Thanks."Emily muttered.

Twenty minutes later, Jason stood next to the priest while Nik sat in the first pew.

Nik said, "You might as well sit down. Your bride runs on Carly central time"

Father Coates said, "Should I check on them? You don't think she left..."

"No, she didn't." Jason said confidentially 

Just then Emily opened the two doors leading into the sanctuary.

Nik hurried to stand next to Jason.

Emily set a Cd player on the ground and pressed play. The song After All by Cher softly drifted through the air.

Emily stepped back into the foyer and said to Carly, "Treat him right."

Carly told her, "The way you feel about Nikolas, how you think he is the bravest, strongest, most loyal and amazing man. Take that and amplify it one million times and you just might start to get how I feel about Jason."

"I know you love him. But don't hurt him."

"I never would."

Emily argued, "You have."

Carly glared at her. "You are bringing me down on my wedding day."

"Sorry."

Carly shoved a bouquet in Emily's hand and said, "Go do your bridesmaid thing."

Emily turned and stepped back to the doorway, her eyes immediately going to Nikolas.

He smiled at her, as he took in the fact that she had changed clothes. She now wore a pale pink formal gown.

Emily started to walk down the aisle as the last stanza played.

Jason listened to the words, knowing Carly chose this song. Every word went straight to his heart and, though, he didn't want to become emotional, he found that he was.

After all the stops and starts We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through It all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

Cher lyrics

When the wedding march started Carly stepped into the doorway.

Jason swallowed hard. This was a sight he had long ago given up on seeing. He just hadn't thought it was something that could happen.

But there she was, smiling at him, absolutely glowing in a strapless wedding gown, white satin cascading to the floor around her.

I should have known she'd do this her way, Jason thought

As she moved toward him everyone else in the church faded into a blur. All he could see was his future wife.

This wasn't supposed to be real. But to both Carly and Jason it felt like a hidden fantasy come to life.

When she reached him she said, "You like?" as she glanced down at the dress.

Jason said, "You look ...beautiful, as always."

The Priest said, "We are gathered her to join these two hearts in the unbreakable bond of holy matrimony. From this day forward the world shall acknowledge this couple as husband and wife. All the past falls away as they embrace a future of shared joy and pain. God has brought you both here , in his divine wisdom, for there are no mistakes in God's plan. The road may have been twisted but, be assured, you are right where you are meant to be."

Carly couldn't look away from Jason's eyes. She knew she should protect her heart, Jason didn't see this ceremony as anything more than good legal strategy, yet she couldn't hold back the flood of emotions that flowed through her.

She had wanted this moment for so long...

There was no way to guard her heart from her best friend. Carly knew she would love him for life, and be his wife as long as he would let her.

The priest asked, "Do you, Jason Morgan, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jason's eyes were stuck on Carly's face. She would do anything for him and he knew it. But he didn't want her to break her own heart to save him from prison.

Carly's face changed as the seconds ticked on. Doubt started to creep in and Jason knew she feared he would not go through with this.

He said, softly, "I do."

Jason saw Carly's eyes well up and he thought, If I have to marry someone in order to stay out of prison I'm glad it's her. She's the one I can count on no matter what.

Father Coates said, "Do you, Carly Spencer, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Carly whispered, her voice thick with emotion, "I do."

Father Coates said "I understand you have written your own vows. Jason would you like to go first?"

Carly passed her bouquet to Emily and took both of Jason's hand in hers.

He had thought for all day about what to say that would be true and also a promise he could keep.

Jason said, "Carly, there is no one else I want to be standing here with today. I know you're the woman who will stand by my side even if all the other people in the world turn their back on me.  
I have never doubted that. You're a part of me. I would never let you down. I will never walk away from you. I pledge to you my devotion, commitment and loyalty forever."

The priest looked at Carly. "Now the bride will say her vows."

Carly had to hold back her tears in order to speak. She took a deep breath and said "Well, I finally got you to the alter, Jason."

Emily and Nikolas laughed softly. Jason smiled.

Carly spoke off the top of her head, inspired by Jason's vows and her overflowing love for this man.

"I'm here because I can't live without you." Carly continued. "Simple as that. You're the man I run to when I need..." her voice grew softer "to be held, loved, comforted, and when I want to smile or laugh. You were the first person who made me believe that my life could be filled with light instead of darkness. And when I'm around you, it is. I don't ever want you to not be in my life. On my last day on earth I want to see you. I love you, Jase, and I would be honored to be your wife and have you as my husband. I pledge to you my heart, soul and loyalty for this life and beyond. It yours now and forever."

Father Coates said, "Jason and Carly will now exchange rings to signify their everlasting commitment to each other."

Nikolas passed the rings to Jason.

Jason handed one to Carly. With a shaky hand she took it from him.

"Repeat after me," Father Coates said "first Jason and then Carly, as you slip the ring on say 'With this ring I thee wed'."

Carly thought, This is truly happening. I am marrying the man of my dreams.

Jason thought, I might be crazy but I think this is going to work out. It has to. I can't have her hurt.

Jason slipped the gold band onto her finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

Carly started to cry.

Jason felt a tear slip down his cheek. She always did this to him, brought out emotions he wanted to keep buried deep, and comfortably, inside.

She sniffled and then said, in a strong and sure voice, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Those whom God hath joined together," Father Coates commanded "let no man put asunder. You may now kiss your bride."

Jason pulled Carly closer. She raised a hand and cupped his cheek.

He gave her a soft kiss.

Father Coates said, "I present to you Jason and Carly Morgan." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Author's note- Alexis does not have cancer in this story.

An hour later Jason and Carly were back at his penthouse. They walked into a bedroom upstairs and Jason said, "This can be your room and the boys will share the other one."

Carly took a look around. "Who decorated this place?"

"Brenda."

" You know I'm going to start redecorating tomorrow, don't you?" She walked over to the closet and tossed her over night bag inside. Then she sat on the bed.

"I kinda figured you would." Jason said "You can do whatever you want to this room and the boys room but leave the rest of the place as is. I like how it looks."

"You'll like how I"ll make it look better, believe me."

"Don't go trying to change my whole life."

She smiled sweetly at him, "Would I do that?"

"Yes!" he laughed.

"You're going to love living with me." she promised him "You got more than a wife tonight. You got your best friend here 24/7 now."

"Thanks for doing this, Carly." He leaned against the doorframe, looking uncertain about what to do or say. "The cops would force you to testify about seeing me kill Ric if you weren't...if we didn't do this."

"I'd never do that to you. They could lock me up for 100 years and I still wouldn't sit in a courtroom and say one bad word about you."

"I know you wouldn't."

"I can't wait to see Alexis' face when I'm on the stand and I drop the bombshell that I can't answer any question because I am your wife."

Jason smiled. "You get too much pleasure out of upsetting her."

"It's just fun."

He laughed and said. "Good night, Carly."

"Sweet dreams, Jase."

"You too." Then he left the room.

Carly tried to squash her disappointment that her wedding night would be spent sleeping alone. Don't get ahead of yourself, girl, Carly silently warned herself.

THE NEXT NIGHT, Carly brought her children to Jason's and ordered a pizza. When Jason came in she stood and went to meet her at the door.

She whispered, " I thought we should tell them together. I don't want them to hear about it on the news after I testify tomorrow."

"Alright. Lets do it."

Carly pulled her necklace, that held the two wedding bands, off. She wore it under her shirt so no one would see but she would know they were there.

They both slipped on their rings now and turned to face the kids.

"Jason and I have some great new, boys." Carly said

Michael had a mouth full of pizza but Morgan asked, "Are we going to Disney world?"

Carly laughed, "Not anytime soon."

Carly grabbed Jason's hand and led him over to the couch, where they sat down. The kids were on the floor kneeled by the coffee table.

Jason said, "You boys know I love both of you and your mother very much. And I want all of us to be happy and together. So for right now, but probably not forever, Carly and I are going to be married."

"We went to the church last night, " Carly added " and Father Coates made us husband and wife."

Morgan's eyes got big and he asked "So do we get to live with Uncle Jason?"

"Yes, we do, hon." Carly said

"Awesome!" cried Morgan and he stood and flung himself on top of Jason.

Jason hugged him and said, "I like the idea too, buddy."

Michael was scowling at them. " I don't get it."

"What?" asked Carly nervously

"Jason said you two are married for now. What does that mean? I thought when you get married it's forever. But you and dad got divorced and you and Lorenzo got divorced. So is marriage just like dating? You break up when you get mad?"

"Even if Jason and I divorce we are not breaking up- ever. You'll never lose your Uncle Jason."

Michael looked at Jason, "Is that true?"

"Your mother wouldn't lie to you. And I would never chose to stay away from you boys. So whether you live here, and Carly and I are married or not, we're all still a family, like always, right?"

"Right!" said Michael and Morgan together.

Jason and Carly shared a look. They both hoped their boys would be okay with this new situation.

"Let's have a toast." Carly said

Michael poured everyone a glass of water.

Carly raised hers and said, "To being one big happy family forever."

Everyone tapped their glasses.

Jason smiled and then suddenly realized he hadn't felt this happy in his apartment in a long time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Author's note- Alexis does not have cancer in this.

Alexis was fuming mad. The judge dropped the charges after Carly announced she could not testify against Jason due to spousal privilege.

The courtroom started to clear. Jason and Carly headed for the door when Alexis grabbed Carly's wrist and spun her around.

Jason said, "Hey! Don't be manhandling her."

Carly yanked her arm out of Alexis' grasp.

Alexis' eyes were on fire. She spit at Carly "If I find out this is a scam I will see you are put behind bars. It is a felony to defraud the court. So you better make this latest marriage of yours work better than your other three or else you will be charged with a whole list of crimes. I can think of five off the top of my head."

Carly wrapped her arm around Jason's waist and leaned into him. "I love my husband. Would you like to give me a polygraph to prove it?"

Alexis turned her anger on Jason. "You killed Ric and you are not getting away with it."

"The judge disagrees with you." Jason said "I'm free to go home. Come on, Carly, lets get out of here."

"See you around." Carly said to Alexis with a smirk.

"You lying bitch!" Alexis cried "You married him only so you wouldn't have to tell the truth here today. I am going to see that you pay for this."

Jason's face turned cold. "That is the last time you threaten my wife. Keep your distance from her and move on with your life."

Carly said to Alexis "Don't you get it yet? Whoever killed Ric did you a favor."

Alexis shook her head. "How can you be so cold hearted? He was Molly's dad."

"Exactly. Now your kid has a chance to not know what a psycho her father was. Neither Jason or I are letting Ric, from the grave, ruin the rest of our lives. And you shouldn't either."

With that Jason and Carly left the courtroom and went home.

Later that night they sat on the couch together playing a video game. The kids were in bed.

Carly said, "No fair! You got good at this playing against Michael. I don't even know what I am doing."

Jason laughed as his player on the screen stole the basketball from Carly's player.

"Ja-son!" she whined

"There is no crying in basketball, Carly."

He made a three pointer and won the game.

Carly threw down her controller and stuck her tongue out at him. "You suck."

"Actually, I rule at this game. That score there says you are the one who sucks."

Carly jumped on him and starting playfully hitting him. "Oh, yeah? Take that, Jase!"

He rolled her over and pinned her down."I win. Again."

Carly scrunched her nose at him. "You could give your wife a break."

He sat up, shaking his head and smiling. "You are going to milk this wife thing for all it's worth, aren't you?

Carly grabbed his arm and used it to haul herself up and then leaned forward onto him. "Of course."

He said, "So how long do you think we have to stay married to avoid prosecution?"

Carly scooted away. "I don't think I have ever heard a more unromantic question."

Jason told her, "Matching prison jumpsuits aren't romantic either."

"True." she agreed. " Well, I don't think the court can expect us to last longer than the average Hollywood marriage."

"Really? Cool. How long is one of those? A couple weekends?" he joked

Carly smacked his arm and gave him a dirty look.

"A year?" he asked

"More like two."

"Whoa."

Carly sprung up. " I can leave now if you want to get rid of me." She stomped toward the door.

He jumped up and grabbed her lightly around the waist "Hold on, Carly. I never said I wanted you gone. I knew what I was getting into when I said I do."

She looked up at him, pouting. "I don't want to cramp your style. Get in the way of your hot love life."

"Very funny. You know Sam and I have been over for months."

Carly broke free from his arms and said, half seriously "Well I am sure there is some poor lonely waitress down at Kelly's waiting to take her place. Isn't that where you find all your women?"

"There and Jake's."

She started to smile. "Don't go looking for any while you are my husband."

He smiled. "I wouldn't subject any woman to your wrath."

Carly gave him a long stare. "So two years? It's agreed?" She thrust her hand toward him.

They shook hands.

"Two years." he said nodding. Then he looked up and said "Lord let me survive it."

She started laughing and flung herself into his arms. "You ass." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Author's note- all the chapters are pretty short.  
Thanks for all the reviews. I love to hear what you think should happen next.

This chapter strays from than the current GH storyline.

Six months later September 2007

Loving Jason was easy for Carly. It always had been. But being his wife wasn't as simple. Her emotions rollercoastered.

There were times when they laughed so hard, or the kids faces were so lit up with pure joy, that neither Jason or Carly could imagine ever not being married.

And then there were days when Carly ached to make her marriage real. Small moments when she wanted to take that step into the last place they were still divided- the bedroom.

But Jason seemed oblivious to her desires. And she told herself that was okay. Things were good. They were happy. There was nothing to complain about.

Then one afternoon Elizabeth Webber came home to Port Charles after a year of living with her sister Sarah in Europe. And she didn't come alone.

Carly was cutting through the park on the way to Kelly's when she heard Liz saying into her cell phone, "Yes, I know I have to talk to Jason. I will do it today."

Carly stalled in her tracks a few feet from them.

Liz looked over at her. The moment was fraught with tension as Carly took in the baby stroller in front of Liz.

Liz said into the phone "Kiss Cam for me. I'll call you later, Gram."

Putting on a fake smile Carly said, "Good to see you, Liz. Is this the newest Spencer? You know Lucky didn't say a thing about you being pregnant when you left town last year." Carly walked over and looked at the baby, dressed in blue. "How old is your baby?"

"Just a few months."

"He's a cutie. What's his name? Lucky Jr? Or another Lucas in the family?"

"No." Liz said shortly "Steven after my grandfather and brother. But his middle name is Sean and that is what we call him."

"Well I will be sure to send Lucky a baby gift."

Liz said, "You do that, Carly. I'll see you around."

Liz began to push the stroller away.

Carly called out, "Should I tell my husband you said hi?"

Liz turned around and said coldly "Is that your not so subtle way to tell me you and Jason got married ? I heard all about it from Emily."

"No Congrats?"

"More like I should tell Jason Good Luck."

Ignoring the dig, Carly said, with a mocking voice, "We're very happy. Thank you for asking."

"Good bye Carly."

Carly watched her go with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

JASON DIDN'T COME HOME until midnight that night. Carly had called Jake's around 10 pm and asked Coleman, "You seen my hubby?"

"Uh, sweetheart, he's here with a brunette. That nurse that used to be married to the cop. Libby?"

"Lizzy Webber."

"Right. Should I bolt down the glass wear? Are you coming down here to tear the place up?"

"Nope. In fact, don't mention I called."

Coleman said, "You got it."

Carly sat on the couch with a glass of wine, waiting. When Jason came in he looked emotionally wrecked.

Carly felt her heart tear in two as what she had feared all day was confirmed on his face.

Before Jason could say a word, Carly said "Is Elizabeth's baby yours?"

Carly sat her glass of wine on the coffee table. Jason swallowed hard. He ran a hand through his hair.  
There eyes met and held.

"He could be." Jason said

Carly crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Jason came and sat down next to her. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

In a ragged tear choked voice Carly said "Why didn't you tell me you slept with her?"

"We weren't married at the time."

" I know but still! I tell you everything. Why can't you share just as much with me?"

"It was just one night. She loved Lucky. I was ... I had saw Sam with Ric. It wasn't..."

Carly turned and looked at him but his eyes were still closed. "Love?"

He didn't answer. She started to sob.

"Carly, " he said in anguished voice

"Well, you always wanted a son." Carly said " A real son."

Jason sat up and met her eyes. His were filled with hurt. "Don't go there."

Carly immediately felt bad. She took a deep breath and said, "So Liz isn't sure right? Lucky could be the father?"

"Yes. She came back to have the DNA tests done."

"If you say you want Sean to be yours then I'll pray he is." Carly said, though it was killing her to have this conversation.

"I don't know what I want."

"Is that the truth? Don't try to protect my feelings. I am just your fake wife."

In a harsh voice he asked, "Since when do you call me a liar?"

"I'm not. But admit it, you want to be the father of her baby."

Jason looked down, he said "Lucky is clean now. They will probably reunite. They could be a family."

"And what about you?"

Jason raised his hands in a I don't know gesture.

Carly took his hand in hers. She ran her thumb over his knuckles. "I'm here, Jase. Right here with you through every step of this. If you want me to be? If not... I guess I can try and step back and let you deal with this alone."

"I want you with me."

Their eyes met. "Then you got me." she said

THE TESTS were done and Carly and Jason went home to wait. Emily was the one who knocked on the door with the results.

As soon as Carly opened the door she saw the answer in her eyes. Carly took a sharp breath.

Jason was shooting pool. The sound of the balls were like canons in Carly's head and they echoed.

In a hoarse voice, Carly told her "Come in."

Emily walked inside and said "Jason, I thought you would want to hear this from me rather than a doctor you don't know."

Jason put down the pool stick and walked over. Carly went and stood next to him.

"Lucky is the father." Emily said " I saw the results myself."

Jason's face fell. Carly could seen the pain spread over his whole body. She hadn't wanted the baby to be his yet now she was feeling every ounce of his pain.

"Okay." he said quietly

"I can stay if you want to talk?" Emily asked hesitantly

"No, I'm fine."

Emily nodded and left.

Jason said, "I'm going for a ride." He headed for the closet and grabbed his jacket.

Carly said, "Hey, hold up. Don't run out of here." she put her hand on his chest to stop him. Then her arms crept around his neck and held him.

He said, in a breaking voice, "Don't... okay... just not now."

She moved even closer and hugged him tighter "Yeah, now, Jase."

He stood still.

She whispered, " I know you wanted this. I know."

He let his body relax. His arms came up and wrapped around her waist. His head dropped and tears started to fall.

Carly held her husband and, surprisingly even herself, she ached for the baby he lost, without ever having, just as much as he was. Guilt coursed through her at ever having hoped Sean wasn't Jason's child.

"I'm so sorry, Jase." she said and meant every word of it.

AFTER THAT EXPERIENCE, Jason and Carly grew even closer, emotionally. Jason let down some of his guard and let her hear his thoughts about why he had wanted the baby and why had also thought it would be very complicated if he was the father.

Liz went back to Europe. Lucky joined her there so they could work on, at least, being parents together. Carly was hoping they would remarry and quick.

In the few days Liz had been in town Carly had felt like her whole relationship with Jason was slipping away, being stolen by the same dark haired nice girl who Jason danced with at Kelly's one night and made Carly so jealous she ended up Mrs. Sonny Corinthos. And if Jason wanted Liz as his wife instead of her, what could she do about it? She would have to let him go.

But now she clung to him tighter. Grateful she hadn't had to watch him make a life, a family, with another woman. She had seen that up close and personal when he was with Courtney and one time was more than enough for her.

Still the marriage wasn't real or romantic. Carly wasn't even sure she wanted to push the issue. She loved being Jason's wife but she wouldn't beg for his body. She had done that years ago and been rejected. I'm better than that now, she told herself.

So they grew closer over the months and Carly wondered, Will Jason see how good we are as a married couple? Will he want to make this a lifelong union? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**NOTE- I started a C2 for JARLY. If you have a story you want included, please PM me. I will try to add the ones I spot about Jarly when I can. Bye, Sara**_

_**Six months later**_

**March 2008**

Jason sent flowers to The Metro Court for Carly. She smiled when she read the card,

**Happy Anniversary Wife**

**Wanna get a drink after work? Meet me at Jake's at 7.**

**Jason**

Carly got there before him and said to Coleman. "How much does it cost to rent this place out for the night?"

"$5,000."

She gave him a hard look. "Highway robbery."

Coleman's mouth curved into a smile. "Want to make it $6000?"

She pulled out her credit card, one that Jason gave her, and said "$3000 and not a penny more."

Coleman announced the rest of the patrons "Down 'em people. The bar is closing for a private party."

The crowd was streaming out when Jason walked in. "Where is everyone going?"

"Your little missus just bought the use of this place for one night." Coleman said

"She did, huh?" asked Jason

He sat next to her at the bar.

Smiling he said, "Another 'charge it!' moment?

"How did you guess? I just thought that a night as big as our first anniversary should be private. Even if it cost a few thousand."

She gave Coleman a pointed look and he went into the storage room.

Jason whispered, "It's only money. It's not like I have to kill to get it."

Carly burst out laughing. "Oh my god, you made a joke."

Jason pretended he was offended " I joke all the time."

"Yeah, once every century."

Jason reached behind the bar and grabbed a beer. "So, now that you emptied the place out what do you have in mind?"

She gave him a flirty look.

He just shook his head at her.

She said, "I can not believe I have been your wife for a whole year and you have not even kissed me. You are not living up to your husbandly duties."

"I don't see you doing much cooking and cleaning."

"That's not the same!" she said, laughing.

He took a drink of his beer. "You've been great, Car. Thanks for doing this to keep me out of prison."

"I did it for me as much as you. You know I can't live without my boy on the side."

He turned his head and looked at her.

Jason had to admit to himself that the last year had been one of the best of his life. He hadn't been this content since...he thought back, since the days when he was raising Michael. But then that all ended when he didn't give Carly what she wanted - he had moved too slow and lost her. But now she wasn't expecting any life changing announcements of love from him so neither of them would be hurt this time around. Unless, she wasn't satisfied with their marriage as is.

He asked, "You miss dating?"

She was surprised by the question. "There are only two kinds of dates. Ones that don't mean anything and ones with someone you love. I don't miss the former and I don't have any other man in mind for the latter."

"I don't want to stand in your way. Make you miss out on something you want."

Carly gave him a confused look"Who is it you think I want?" her voice took on a jealous tone and she added. "Or is this about someone you want to date?"

"Like who?"

"Robin."

"She's in love with that doctor, you know that."

"Hmmm. Lainey? Kelly? Leticia?"

"Married. Barely know her. And don't be ridiculous."

"Lainey got married?"

"Sonny was a guest at the ceremony last month."

"Oh." Carly said unable to think of another available woman in town he might want.

Jason took a drink of his beer.

Carly said "So is it Liz you want to leave me for?"

Jason choked on his beer. He grabbed a napkin.

When he stopped coughing he said, "Come on, Carly. I never said I wanted out. We have another year left on this thing. Right?"

"You make our marriage sound like a car loan. Yeah, in one more year you will be free."

"And so will you."

"Great." she said without enthusiasm

"Let's dance." he said to change the subject.

"You must be drunk."

"After one beer I don't think so." Jason stood and went to the jukebox. He had wanted this night to be nice because he was grateful to Carly for marrying him and hated that they were fighting. "What do you feel like hearing?"

"You choose." Carly said softly

He looked over his shoulder and saw that her face had softened.

_Good, she's not upset anymore _he thought.

He slid a dollar into the machine and played the **Edwin McCain song I'll Be.**

Jason walked over to her and took her into his arms. She sighed and looked into his eyes.

_**The strands in your eyes**_

_**that color them wonderful **_

_**Stop me and steal my breath**_

_**And emeralds from mountains**_

_**thrust towards the sky**_

**_Never revealing their depth _**

He didn't know why he choose this song except that Carly was his biggest fan. And though he didn't tell her often, he was hers.

She was the most stand up girl he ever met. Carly looked down death and soul crushing pain and the breakdown of her own mind and walked out of it all stronger. She vowed to never give up on him and he believed her. He counted on that.

_**And tell me**_

_**that we belong together**_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love**_

_**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips**_

**_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _**

Carly felt blissful. This was a perfect moment in a pretty great life, at least these days. Jason was doing his best to make this night special and she loved him for that, for just being him.

She told him silently, while gazing up into his eyes of blue, _God, I love loving you and I hate it. Because every high like this comes before another fall. _

But she wouldn't think of the inevitable crash right now..

Tonight she would just hold him and pretend this was marriage going to last forever.

_**And I'll be your crying shoulder **_

_**I'll be loves suicide**_

_**And I'll be better when I'm older**_

**_I'll be the greatest fan of your life _**

Carly laid her hand on his shoulder and let herself get lost in this moment. To feel the heat of him next to her. To be glad that after all these years Jason was still in her life. And as the song played on, she fell and feel deeper in love with him. Just as she had every day of her life since they met.

Jason turned of f the part of his brain that said _"Don't let her too close if you want to survive. Another heart break from her and you are finished, buddy._" and let himself, for at least this one song, just love her.

Love her without boundaries.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be loves suicide**_

_**And I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

_**The greatest fan **_

_**of**_

_**your life **_

_**Edwin McCain lyrics**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Five Months Later August 2008

"The suite is satisfactory, Mrs. Morgan?" the hotel clerk asked Carly when she walked through the lobby the morning after checking in to the Jamaican resort.

Mrs. Morgan, God she loved the sound of that. She could hear it a million times and never grow tired of it.

"Yes, it's perfect. My husband and children will have breakfast in the room while I do a little shopping." She placed an order for him to pass on to the kitchen and then slipped outside and into a cab.

Jason had promised, way back in May when his work was keeping him out late every night, that they would have a family vacation during the summer. Carly planned three different trips and work always kept Jason from joining them.

Finally, without her knowing, he ordered Leticia to pack their bags and booked rooms in Jamaica for a week.

Carly always suspected- no, she knew- that being Jason's wife would be amazing. That it would be a high she never wanted to lose. And even when she was mad at him, or longing for his kiss that she feared would never be hers again, even when she was scared to death to face the two year deadline, she adored being Mrs. Morgan.

And a huge part of her heart and soul believed she was born to end up just where she was, with these beautiful boys as her sons, and Jason as her husband.

Life finally was clicking into place. But she still couldn't exhale. Not until she knew if March of 2009 would end this dream come true.

LATER THAT NIGHT, the sun was fading into the horizon, and the kids were exhausted from an afternoon in the ocean. Jason scooped up a sand covered Morgan and they headed up to the hotel. Carly and Micheal walked slightly in front of them.  
Jason loved to watch his wife- he thought of Carly as that now, loved thinking of her as that actually- surreptitiously these days. Because lately she seemed even more vibrant and alive than she was back in the days of Jake's. Her eyes held even more fire now, dragging him into the world behind her eyes. Making his whole life boil down to needing to keep those gorgeous eyes of hers happy.

And he figured he was doing a better than average job at it so far. This marriage of convenience was not killing their friendship, it was bonding them more than anything, other than the kids, ever had before.

Morgan yawned and brushed his hand over Jason's cheek, leaving a trail of sand. "We'll get you some dinner and then straight to bed, buddy."

"I'm not tired."Morgan said in a sleepy voice.

Carly looked back and caught Jason's eyes. They smiled at each other.

"I don't want to go to sleep either. We should stay up all night and keep having fun. " Micheal said, his voice excited. "This is the most awesome vacation ever!"

"It's only day one, Mr. Man."

Micheal said,"Yeah, but I know it's the best one already. Because we are all here together."

They crowded into the elevator, a typical family on a typical outing. And that fact made the moment all the more exquisite to each of them.

Jason said, looking at Micheal, "I think you're right. Don't you, Carly?"

"Yeah, I do."

WHEN THE BOYS fell asleep, Carly changed into a t-shirt and crawled into the bed next to Jason's. It did feel ridiculous to not be sharing a bed with this man she was married to, this man she loved to a depth that she hadn't even imagined love could go before knowing him.

But she refused to rock the boat. If Jason chose to go there, she would know it was on his own accord. If he could resist, so would she.

He lay, shirtless, on his back, flipping channels with the remote.

Her eyes moved over his chest, down to his jeans, and back up again.

His eyes slid sideways, "Liking Jamaica so far?"

"Loving it." she drug out each word, a sexy smile curved onto her lips.

Back at home, he kept himself in his own bedroom across the hall from her. Nearly every night, she fell asleep to a fantasy of him coming into her room, she could feel his breath on her body as she drifted off.

Carly wondered how she would manage to sleep with him so nearby. If only he would reach out for her, just give her the slightest sign... but why should tonight be different, she asked herself?

He said, " After I skipped out on those other trips this summer, I didn't want you to have to stress about planning another one. So I asked Emily to suggest a place and ...here we are."

"Remind me to send your sister flowers."

"That would shock the hell out of her. Are you mellowing in your old age?"

Carly jumped out of her bed and pounced on him. He laughed.

"Who are you calling old, Mr. Morgan?"

"Not you, Mrs. Morgan."

"Damn straight." Her smile slipped away as she realized her knees were on either side of his body, her hand on his bare chest. His hand moved to touch her thigh, right under the hem of her shirt.

"Carly..." he said softly

"Yeah?" Their eyes were saying everything their lips couldn't. Do you want this? Do you love me? Are we in this forever now? Should we...

Jason said, "We should get some sleep, huh?"

She moved off of him, his eyes watching the way her white tee crept up to reveal her lace clad rear, and onto her own bed. She gave him a shaky smile, trying not to feel let down.

"So, good night then, Jase."

He nodded, but couldn't pull his eyes away.

She lay on her side, facing away from him. In her mind the old familiar fantasies started, causing a dreamy smile to take over her face. She sighed.

Jason shook his head, trying to push out images he wasn't sure he wanted there, but they were and had been from the start.

"Sweet dreams, Car."

"That won't be a problem," she whispered, closing her eyes and letting her Dream Husband give her what her real one still would not. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

This chapter is made possible by the support of babiiechica2008, Dark Princess Pyro 99, A Carly Fan, Madeleine, Johanna, csanon, Jay Blue and nikefan and

most of all to the two people who inspire me most to keep writing Jarly fan fics, Ashyen and J C Morgan!

As always, thanks for sharing your thoughts. It makes this whole thing fun and worth spending my time on.

**Four Months Later**

**December 2008**

Late at night on New Years Eve Carly and Jason sat in front of the fireplace at the cabin they had rented. A few feet away the boys slept in sleeping bags. There were bedrooms upstairs but Michael had his heart set on a indoor sleep over.

"The kids love this place." Carly said "Thanks for taking the time to come here with us, Jason."

She took a sip of her spiked hot rum.

Jason said, "Where else would I be?"

Carly smiled. He had been with her everyday since their wedding, supporting her and her kids in every way.

In Carly's mind and heart, this life she shared with Jason felt like The Good Life. The ideal dream she never really thought someone like her could get.

And unless she was reading him wrong Jason was just as happy. She decided not to push him for romance and let him just be what he wanted to be with her. Surprisingly, he seemed to move closer to here after she started not bugging him for more.

He held her hand often now, and he dropped sweet little good bye kisses on her lips every time he left for work, and they enjoyed a slowly building romance. It wasn't Carly's speed but it seemed to work for Jason and that was all Carly needed to know.

Even now he had such a tender smile on his face as he looked at her. She scooted over and laid in his arms, her back resting against him and wrapped his arms over her.

He said, "Comfy?"

"Yeah."

"We should come back here again." Jason surprised himself by saying those words. Was he actually planning for the future now? All he knew was this felt right, and he wanted that feeling to stretch on and on.

"Sounds good to me." Carly said.

"Do you think Morgan is going be able to stand on his snow board for more than five seconds tomorrow?"

She laughed softly, "Doubtful."

"He lasted longer than you though."

She rolled her eyes."Ha ha. You didn't even try so I don't think you have any room to mock."

Jason said, "Someone had to supervise."

"Michael is the only decent one among us when it comes to riding on that contraption. But Morgan has so much fun trying to be like his big brother. I hate that we have to go home in a few days. Lets stay here forever."

Jason laughed. "I seem to remember you complained loudly about the snow just this afternoon. You said you didn't see how anyone could live in these arctic conditions."

"It doesn't feel arctic right now. We can just cuddle by the fire for the rest of our lives." She titled her head back and looked into his eyes.

Her hand rose and brushed over his jaw.

Without warning Jason kissed her, his lips roughly caressing hers.

Carly twisted her body to face him and returned his kiss with the passion that had lived in her heart for so many longing filled years.

But, all too soon for her liking, he was pulling away.

He stared at her, his eyes saying he wanted her.

She forced herself to stay still, though her hand longed to run itself over his chest and feel if his heart was beating as rapidly as hers. She wouldn't beg this time. She wouldn't even ask.

Jason stood up.

Carly's felt coldness invade her body as he moved away.

Then he was reaching his hand down to her. She took it and stood up. He lead her upstairs.

Without ever saying another word that night, a year and a half after they were wed, they consummated the marriage.

**Six weeks later**

**Valentine's Day 2009**

Carly lay in bed next to Jason, her arm flung over him, her head resting on his bare chest as the clocked ticked from 11 59 to 12:00 midnight. She hated to see Valentine's Day end.

This was the best one she ever had. Jason had a gourmet dinner delivered to the Penthouse and flowers sent to the Metro Court and the penthouse for her. They ate, laughed and ended up making love in front of the fireplace. Now they were up in his bed.

Of course Carly had insisted on replacing the bed and redecorating since the time Sam lived here. Now everything in the Penthouse was Carly's style.

She whispered to him, "I love being your wife."

She could feel him smile without even having to glance up at him. He stroked her hair.

Jason said, "Tonight was nice."

Now she did look up and said sexily "Nice? Hell, Jase, this was mind blowing."

"Yeah, it was."

She laid back on his chest and ran her hand over his abs. "I could stay up all night just being here, just like this, with you. I never want to sleep again."

"As cranky as you are when you don't sleep I don't think that is an option. I would never be able to stand living with you."

Carly sat up in bed. "Don't joke about that."

"You being cranky? Sorry, Car, but it's true."

She didn't laugh.

"Don't joke that you would leave me." she said

He pulled her close again. "Have I ever left you?"

"Not when I need you the most."

"Okay then."

She paused, the said softly, "But you have left me. You let me marry Sonny."

"Don't talk about him now." Jason groaned. He ran a hand up her arm. "Not when we are here, like this."

Carly titled her head back and pulled his head down to kiss her. She hated that she was so scared she would somehow lose Jason. This was the happiest she had ever been so why did these thoughts about it all ending creep into her mind?

Jason whispered, as he moved over her, "You talk too much, Carly. You think too much. Just feel. Can you feel me?"

"Yes, " she breathed. She felt like his wife in every way and all she wanted was this to never end.

_**Author's note- Nope that is not the end. There are still 5 chapters left in this and no promises about if they end up together. I hope you enjoy the journey they go through but it will not be a simple process for them to decide their future.**_

_**I enjoyed writing in my J and C fic Say the Word a quick and easy reunion but this one is long and drawn out. A lot of angst is still to come for these two in this story.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**One month later**

**March 2009**

Carly was softly singing the Nat King Cole song "When I fall in love, it will be forever," as she straightened up the Penthouse for the candle lit dinner she had planned for later "or I'll never fall in love."

She picked some papers off the desk and opened a drawer to put them inside.

Her body froze as she saw legal documents sitting there. She jerked them out and scanned over them

**Dissolution of Marriage.**

Her finger let go of the papers in her hand and they drifted to the floor.

Long moments passed. Little dreams died. There would be no third anniversary. Soon she wouldn't live here anymore.

Feeling numb, she cleaned up the papers and went upstairs and dressed in a floor length blue dress. She pulled her hair up in a twist. Her face was perfectly done. She looked in the mirror and saw her eyes were lifeless.

When she came back downstairs, Jason was home.

"I cooked." she said

"Oh?" he asked, pretending to be scared. She didn't laugh at his joke.

Carly moved past him into the kitchen. She called out, "Mama gave me the recipe. She made this lemon chicken for Roy once. You know she loved him when she was a young and then got him back later. But it wasn't the same. I guess it never is."

She carried the food out to the table and sat down.

Jason joined her and said, "Is everything okay?"

"Is there some reason it shouldn't be?" She averted her eyes from his gaze.

" I can tell you are upset."

Her eyes fell, she murmured, "You know me too well."

"What is it?"

_Oh, just the same old same old _she thought _You don't love me._

To him she said, "Let's just enjoy dinner before we talk."

He gave her a concerned look but after a minute said, "I'm going to get a beer. Want one?"

"Sure,"she said coldly "I could use a drink."

When he came back and handed her the bottle she raised it and said, bitterness dripping from every word, "Happy Second Anniversary, Jase."

His face contorted in worry, "You don't sound too happy about it. Sick of being married to me?"

"Your food is getting cold."

They ate in silence. Finally Jason threw down his fork. "Talk to me."

"You're divorcing me, huh?" Each word was a sharp jab at him.

"What?"

"You have divorce papers in your desk."

"So?"

Carly stood up and yelled at Jason "Though I may not have been the first Mrs. Morgan I damn well plan to be the last! I will never sign any divorce papers."

Jason's eyes filled with shock. His whole life was spinning out in front of him, like when the motorcycle skidded on gravel. One moment things were smooth, then he was on the ground wondering what the hell happened.

He asked, confused, "I thought we agreed on two years?"

"_I thought _we were happy."

"We are." Jason said slowly "but we were before we got married too."

_He can't even see the difference_, she thought. Carly felt all the fight drain out of her body. _He doesn't want me. This is pathetic_.

"Right. You are right again, Jason. Fine. Draw up the damn papers."

"I don't want you mad or hurt." He stood up and moved closer to her. She backed away. Fear started to overtake his confusion.

Jason stopped and said "Tell me what you think we should do."

"Get a divorce , of course!" she lied, her voice loud and angry " That is what all fake couples do. I don't know what I was thinking. Just being stupid and blind, as usual, I suppose. We were never REAL. This time was just like when we raised Michael as a baby together. A sorta family. An almost perfect dream come true but NOT QUITE REAL."

His eyes were wide. He said, "Calm down."

"You want calm, huh? Your life is about to get very calm, Jason." she said coldly "Because this marriage is over."

She stormed up the stairs.

He followed her.

She slammed her bedroom door closed and locked it.

He hit it once and said"Hey, what the hell, Carly? Why are you so worked up over this? Nothing has to change with us even if we get divorced. We can still be... together."

He paused on his side of the door and waited for an answer. On her side, Carly walked toward the door but didn't open it.

Jason said, "I won't fill out he paperwork if you don't want me to."

Her heart soared for a moment.

Then he said, "We can wait a few more months if you want. There's no rush on deciding about the future."

"Don't bother!" she yelled

He stood there, feeling her pain but unable to figure out what to say. He knew she liked living here and he liked having her around. But to stay married would mean he trusted that they were going to be in love forever.

Jason wanted that and was terrified to want that.

He hadn't even planned to give her those divorce papers. His lawyer drew them up because Jason told him they were planning to divorce after two years. That date arrived and the lawyer had the papers messengered over.

He thought now, _No other woman can hurt me as bad as her. No other woman loves me as much as her either, though._

"Carly, let me in so we can talk."

"Go away!" Her words were choked with pain and fury. The last thing Jason wanted when he made her his wife was to cause her to feel hurt. Maybe tomorrow they could talk this thing out.

He looked at the door for a another moment. Then he turned and went into his own bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**The next day**

By noon Carly had hers and the boys clothes packed up. She hadn't spoken to Jason since the night before. By the time she woke up he had left for work.

As soon as her eyes opened that morning the events of last night hit her full force and she burst into tears. Pulling the covers over her head she didn't even try to be strong or brave. Carly simply cried because she was losing her title of Mrs. Morgan.

When she was all cried out and feeling comfortably numb she got up, showered, pulled her hair in a ponytail, put on sweats and starting packing.

**JASON COULD not **concentrate during his meeting with Bernie. All he could think of was his wife, screaming at him about their fake marriage. And how he hadn't done anything to take away her fears.

He had let her down, and all because his own fear held him captive to the past. But there had to be a way to get back to the sweet feeling they shared all the months before now, before she saw those divorce papers.

He replayed in his mind the moment they decided to get married...

_MARCH 2007_

"_What were you doing there?" Jason asked, his voice more frantic than she had ever heard before._

_Carly could see on his face he had never imagined this moment, facing her after she saw him kill a man in cold bold. Not self- defense. Not in the heat of the moment. _

_He had stalked Ric, found out his schedule, knew when to be in the underground parking garage to put the gun at his head, force him into the trunk and then pop, pop, a few quick tugs on the trigger and Ric was talking to the devil in Hell._

_No one was supposed to witness it, the whole thing took three minutes only, and at two in the morning Jason should have had that much time and more to spare without anyone else walking past._

_Only Ric worked that late at his private law firm. His employees were long gone for the day. _

"_I saw your motorcycle turn in and made the cab pull over. I..this sounds silly," Carly admitted "but I wanted to ask you to give me a ride home. It seemed like a hell of a lot more fun that the cab."_

"_Fun?" the word was hollow. "Well, now that cabbie can make both of us. You're going to have to give a statement about what you saw."_

"_No, never. I'll say I didn't see anything."_

"_That would just make you an accomplice! This is not going away that easy."_

_Carly walked closer to him. "No one can make me turn on you."_

"_If you don't, all you will accomplish is getting just as long a prison sentence as I do." He ran his hand through his hair. "Just tell the truth. I'll deal with the fall out."_

_Carly shook her head. "I would do just about anything you ask me. But I will not send you to prison."_

"_You may have no choice. There is no privilege in a court of law for best friends. If you were my priest, doctor, hell even my wife they couldn't make you talk-"_

"_Then that's it, Jase."_

"_What?" he saw the look on her face. "You would marry me?"_

"_Are you asking?"_

_Their eyes stayed on each other. Jason said, softly, almost to himself, "No, not like this..."_

_She looked down._

"_Carly," his voice was soft_

"_We'll figure something else out." she said "That idea was crazy, I know."_

_The tone of her voice is what decided it. She sounded so broken over the fact he would not trust her to become his wife and protect him at all costs. He had married Brenda for a much smaller reason, though to him making Carly feel safe had never seemed small. _

_Now Carly wanted to put it all on the line for him. And all he had to do was let her. It was easier for him to go to extremes for her, but to let her do the same seemed insane. She was the one he kept safe, not the other way around. And yet, in her own way, she kept him sane, loved, and secure as much as he did her._

_He whispered the words that he hadn't expect to ever get the chance to say._

"_Carly, will you marry me?" _

MARCH 2009

Carly finished packing, and sat on the couch, flipping through a photo album. She wished she could leave this moment and go into one of those photos, and live forever as Jason's wife.

Hours later, there was a knock on the door.

"What?" she called out, grumpily.

Softly she heard, "It's me, Mrs. C"

Carly opened the door and saw Max, sadness shone from his eyes.. She had called him earlier and asked him to come and move her stuff to the Metro Court.

Seeing the pitying expression on Max's face nearly made her already red eyes fill with water again.

She swallowed and said, "I'll be okay." But even she didn't think it sounded convincing.

Max opened his arms, something he had never done before, and offered her a hug.

Carly hesitated a moment, then told him " This isn't a tragedy. I expected to divorce Jason one day."

But that was total lie. And she knew it.

She walked into Max's embrace and the tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry it didn't work with you and Jason, Mrs. C."

In a barley audible voice, Carly answered "You and me both, Max."

**Jason came home to a silent apartment**. Before he even closed the door he knew Carly was gone.

His eyes swept over the living room then moved to the stairs.

He let the door swing close and the sound seemed louder than it ever had before. He turned to check the phone for messages and saw the piece of folded paper on the desk.

Picking it up he noticed his name was written in Carly's big loopy handwriting.

He didn't immediately open it. Instead he slowly took off his jacket and hung it over the back of the chair. He went and got a beer out of the fridge. Sitting on the couch, holding the note, he swallowed the alcohol down in huge gulps.

In his mind he heard Carly say_, You're stalling, Morgan _

He closed his eyes. Stalling was good. Stalling might change something. She could call and say "Don't read that note. I'm on my way home." but he knew she wouldn't.

His own voice in his head chanted at him, _She's gone, she's gone, she's gone._

Jason opened the note and read

**I'm staying at The Metro Court. Send the papers there.**

**Love,**

**your wife**

He read it a few times, looking for a way to make the few simple words explain this all to him.

Carly liked to talk. And even in her letters she went on and on. Yet this was short and to the point.

Jason couldn't blame her for leaving. The two years were up. She kept to her part of the deal. But in her angry words last night he heard how she wanted to stay his wife.

Things were going great between them right now but this marriage wasn't started because they were madly in love. The marriage and their relationship was two separate things to Jason. But he now saw he should have known they were very intertwined in Carly's heart and mind.

He hadn't given her the papers but when she found them all he had to say was " I don't want a divorce." it would have been easy. But it would have been admitting he believed they should stay married because of love. And the idea of that terrified him. He remembered laying in bed with her just last week:

_Carly's body was turned to face Jason, as he rested against the headboard. Sometimes they talked afterwards, sometimes they just looked at each other- and said it all that way._

_Her eyes were clouded with a sensual haze of satisfaction, her smile pulling him in on the secret they shared. _

_They had beaten the odds._

_This moment was never supposed to exist: them, married, in bed together, smiling, with two sleeping happy little boys down the hall. _

_But somehow they had tricked fate and, without meaning to, managed the greatest magic trick in history- making a life out of the nothing more than unbreakable loyalty, undeniable heat, and the ashes of all their broken dreams. And it was a good life, too. Better than Jason had ever thought he'd have._

_In that moment, when Jason brushed her hair out of her eyes, and she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his, he didn't know what their relationship might look like a day later, a year later, or even an hour after that kiss. But he knew he wanted to find out._

_No longer did he fear what they couldn't be. Though he couldn't claim to know, either, what they might one day end up. Jason and Carly, in his mind, were a work in progress. And that was enough._

_She bit his lip. And he moved her onto his lap. The time to be sweet was over, and as he buried his hand in her hair and tugged her head back, laying kisses on her neck, she moaned._

Sitting on the couch now, alone and feeling all the warmth in him draining away, Jason thought

_Damn, these two years flew by. Damn, Damn, Damn, How can it be over already?_

It had been easy to be her husband but Jason knew that divorcing Carly would be the second hardest thing he ever did.

The first was giving her his blessing to marry Sonny. In that moment, he lost the right to hope she would ever be his wife, that Michael would be his son, that this penthouse would be filled with the love they had both so willingly gave him. Before that day, a part of him believed that Carly would come back to him, holding Micheal in her arms, that the plan would work for once.

Later he cursed himself for being a fool. For losing her love and his son.

But in the last two years he had all that and more.

And now it was done? Just like that?

Jason pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and stared at it. He could call The Metro Court right now and tell her to come back to him, to come home.

Jason dropped the phone and watched it land next to him on the couch.

If he stayed in this marriage and it didn't work out the ugly scene last night would be nothing compared to the fallout then.

This divorce was because the agreement ended, they could still be friends, explore a deeper relationship. _And if they wanted to marry later_, Jason reasoned,_ they could_.

That made sense to him. To marry for love when it felt right. When he was sure he was strong enough to make it if it didn't work out.

_Will I ever be that strong? _He thought _And will I even have a chance with Carly if I go through with this divorce?_

Happy ever after, he always knew, was too much for a sinner to hope for. Carly thought they deserved it, Jason thought God wouldn't see it that way.

If only they had more time to not make a choice, to not push past the two years safety zone, to stay how they were. _There I go_, he thought, _wishing again... what a waste of time._

But it had been nirvana.

An ideal condition of rest, harmony, stability, and joy. And losing all that was not going to go down easy.

He stood up to go get another beer, and try to figure out how to go back or forward or somewhere, any place where he wouldn't feel like this ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Jason waited for Carly to call him. She didn't.

Carly waited for Jason to send the divorce papers. He didn't.

After a week, Michael called Jason. "We need to have a meeting," Michael told him

"We do?" asked Jason, confused by the formal tone.

"Can you pick me up at 3pm at my school?"

"I'll be there."

Now Jason pulled up and Michael ran to get in. As they drove away Jason said, "Did you have a good day?"

"Fine. I called this meeting to negotiate the reunion of you and my mother."

Jason's eyes got huge. "What are you talking about? Does Carly know you are doing this?"

"No. But when you and Dad have meetings you work out business stuff. So I thought we could, man- to- man, work out this family stuff. What will it take for you and my mom to get back together?."

Jason felt awful that Michael was so desperate to make all of this right."What has your mother told you about why she moved out?"

"Nothing, really. But she's living at the Metro Court and she always goes to a hotel right before she gets a divorce."

"You remember how we told you we probably wouldn't be married forever?"

Michael looked down. "Yeah, I know you said that." he mumbled. Then he eyes came up and he said quickly, "But we were happy! Mom and Morgan think so, too. And I... _we_ liked living with you. Why does that have to end?"

Jason didn't have an answer for that. He said, "We are still a family, no matter what. Okay? You can come to my place whenever you want. And your mom and I are still... we still care about each other just as much as ever. We are still going to see each other."

Michael nodded.

"So, " Jason said "do you want to go home and we can pick up Morgan? Maybe get some burgers and shakes?"

"No thanks." Michael said sadly, "That won't make anything better. Please go talk to my mom."

"I will. We will figure this all out. I don't want you worrying about it anymore, deal?"

"Okay. But please... don't make my mom sad."

After Jason dropped Michael off at Greystone he sat in the car feeling exhausted.

_I have to do something to fix this_, he thought, _I have to save my marriage. I have to keep my family._

**At the same time as Jason was driving **Michael home from school Carly was sitting at the bar at the Metro Court.

She wore a green silky dress and her hair flowed in curly waves. She sipped her water. Her mind was on her husband.

"Can I buy you a drink, gorgeous?" said a deep voice from behind her.

She turned and saw Patrick Drake.

"I have a drink. And you know I'm married." she said

He sat down next to her. He placed his hand on her arm. "Is a ring on your finger enough to stop our fun? I don't see your husband around here right now."

"And where is Robin? She was your fiancee the last time I checked."

Pain filled his face. He took his hand off her arm and turned away. "Can I get a drink over here bartender? Scotch neat. Best you have in the house."

"Going for the good stuff, huh?" Carly asked " What happened?"

"She left me." he said, bitterness in every word.

"What did you do?"

Patrick's head whipped around to look at her again. "I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad, huh? Well I think you should go find her and work it out."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. It's just..." She thought of Jason "you wanted to marry her, you love her, don't give up so easily."

The bartender placed the drink in front of Patrick.

He looked at it.

Then threw some money down and said, without drinking it, said "I've got to go."

Carly turned to watch him leave and noticed Bobbie stepping off the elevator.

They had plans to meet for dinner so Carly went over and sat down with her.

Bobbie said, "You look miserable, Carly. You haven't called Jason, have you?"

"He hasn't call me is more like it."

"Don't play games. This is too big of situation to act stubborn."

Annoyed, Carly asked "So what would you like me to do, mama? Beg him to stay married to me? I am through with trying to convince that man that I'm worth loving." Her voice cracked "If Jason doesn't want me then I don't want Jason either."

Bobbie raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is that the truth?"

"No. I love him like crazy, you know that. But, I don't want to!"

"Oh, Carly. What in the world happened? You seemed so happy for these last two years. Happier than I have ever seen you before. Why did you walk out on that?"

"Because Jason doesn't think marriage is important. He wants to be around me but beyond that... he won't say. He never comes right out and says he wants to be my husband for the rest of his life. And I need that. I love him too much to settle for less."

Bobbie beeper went off. She looked at it. "I'm sorry honey. But I have to go into work." Bobbie stood up and said, "Come by my house with the kids this weekend. You all can't stay cramped up in a hotel suite for two days while you have them."

"Thanks, mom."

Bobbie bent over and kissed her cheek then left.

Carly finished her water, with lemon, and then stood to leave when she saw Jason walking toward her.

He said, "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"The patio." Carly said and walked out there. Jason followed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Carly stood by the railing and looked out on the city instead of at Jason.

He said, "How have you been?"

"I've had better weeks. What about you?"

"The apartment is too quiet."

"Bring the kids over for a day. That will solve that problem."

"Or you could move back in."

Carly looked at him. "The two years are up. Why would I do that?"

Jason said, "We are more than that marriage certificate. Aren't we?"

She looked away again.

His face fell into a sad expression filled with loss.

"I bet you never thought I would be the one breaking up with you." Carly said

He felt his body grow cold. His words were desperate when he said, "Is that what you're doing?"

She heard the pain in his voice and turned to face him. "No."

She waited for him to say something. But he didn't.

She grew frustrated and said, "If you want to still sleep together I doubt I would have the strength to say no . You don't have to be married to me to get into my bed though. We both know how easy I am."

"Don't talk about yourself that way, Carly."

"Isn't that what you want? You want a divorce but we can still be ... whatever the hell we are."

"Best friends."

"Is that all, Jase?"

He moved closer to her. His voice dropped. He said, "You know I love being with you."

She longed to say, _But do you love me? Love me in a forever kind of way?_

She whispered, "I love being with you, too."

"So come home." he said softly

Then his lips were on hers.

She pushed him away and took a step back. It felt like part of her soul was being ripped out of her to do it but she couldn't stay with him not knowing if he wanted her as real wife or just for now, for as long as it was fun.

Carly said, "Why didn't you throw away those divorce papers as soon as they arrived?"

Jason looked down.

She said, "Were you planning on giving them to me?"

"No. I hadn't planned anything. I didn't keep them because I wanted to hurt you. The divorce was just a technicality. We agreed on two years so..."

"That was before! We are**_ in_** this now. We're so good together. You made my boys happy and me... you made me feel... everything was finally working out. How could you even think about divorce? How, Jase?"

He said, in a rush of words, "I don't want a divorce, Carly."

She froze. There eyes locked, shooting painful looks at each other.

She asked simply, "Why?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He let out a breath.

She repeated, "Why?"

"I don't want to lose you."

She had wanted to hear _I love you_. Only _I love you _would have been good enough.

"You could never lose me." she said. He moved closer. She asked, "But you still think we should divorce, right?"

Jason said, "Not if it will hurt you. For me I think we can be happy without staying in this marriage of convenience."

Carly closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them she said, "I loved being your wife. But I think your right. If our marriage isn't real in your mind, we should divorce."

She walked past him and headed for the elevator.

Jason followed her and found her pushing the button.

"I said we can stay married!" he whispered, aware of all the people standing nearby.

"Big of you." Carly said

"I know I said it wrong. I'm not good at this stuff, Carly. You know that. Just don't end ... everything we have just because I don't know the right words you want to hear."

The elevator opened and she stepped on it. She turned and looked at him. She held the door open with one hand. "All I wanted to hear was'_ I love you, Carly, and I want to stay with you for the rest of my life.' _"

He said, "I-"

She held up a hand. "It doesn't mean anything if I have to tell you what to say."

He tried to step onto the elevator.

She screamed, "Don't!"

He stopped and whispered, "Don't end us, Carly. Come on."

Without enthusiasm she said, "We can still date Jason. That should be fun. Call me sometime."

Then she let the elevator door close. When she was alone she slid to the floor and cried.

**Jason pounded the button **to bring the elevator back, then turned and headed for the stairs instead.

He had to get up to her room and figure out the right sequence of words to rewind time. All those times Carly tried to do that, he had told her it was useless.

But it couldn't be. There had to be a way.

His cell phone rang. "What?"

"I need you to get over here. Now," Sonny said

"Can't." Jason was taking the stairs two at a time.

"Alcazar aligned himself with the Torres family from Mexico City. They flew in a crew tonight."

Jason stopped. He said, "Call up all our men. Have Stan vet the hired guns they have, see what we are up against. I'll be over later."

"Later?" Sonny sounded incredulous "I have my wife and kids here, Jase. You wait to handle a threat and there may be no **_later. _**I thought you learned that years ago? What the hell is going on with you? Get over here!"

Jason was only ten floors up with twenty more to go to get to Carly.

"Send five guys this way to sit with Carly." Jason ordered him

"Done."

"I'm on my way."

Sonny hung up without another word. Jason immediately headed back downstairs, calling Carly's room on the way. He got voice mail.

He said, "We can't leave things like this, Carly. After everything, I refuse to believe...no, it's not, it's not over, okay? There is a way to fix this. But first, there's some business I have to deal with. Things are heating up again. The boys will be safe at Sonny's. I'm on my way there to make sure of it. You stay with your guards, in your room. You got it? Stay there and wait. I...somehow this will all work out so we can be right again, okay?" he let out a breath. "Okay then. Stay safe."

Jason shoved the phone in his pocket, hoping Carly checked her hotel room voice mail soon. But Carly was already packing a bag and calling a cab.

She wouldn't be hearing his message, tonight or any other night any time soon.

NOTE- Two chapters left to go!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**MARCH 2009**

**A few days later Jason was in Kelly's getting coffee**. Carly had left him a phone message that she was going out of town for a while. She didn't say where and he was going crazy with worry.

The Torres family was gone, half of their men baring gunshot wounds as they fled out of Port Charles. For now. It was never for good, Jason had come to realize years ago.

A man approached him and said, "Jason Morgan?"

"Yes."

The man held out an envelope for him and said, "You've been served."

He opened the envelope and saw the words

**Dissolution of Marriage.**

Jason lost his breath, everyone in the room disappeared and in that instant he lost his fear of what he might feel or what might happen if he made his marriage real, opened his heart, and then lost them all again. Because staring at the words on those papers made him see the truth, that unless he changed his wife's mind... they were already gone.

(Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

Come back and bring back my smile

Come and take these tears away

I need your arms to hold me now

The nights are so unkind

Bring back those nights

when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again )

Toni Braxton Lyrics

**CARLY WALKED **along the beach. She just wanted to walk and not think. But it wasn't working.

She tried to see the upside to things. She had two wonderful years as Jason's wife. He still cared for her. Wanted to sleep with her. He just didn't give a damn if they were married or not.

Her thoughts always ended up making her more upset so she did her best to keep her mind empty.

_Look at the birds_, she told herself, _Watch the waves. _

_Screw that_! She thought immediately

She sighed and thought about coming up with a plan to make Jason want to be married as bad as she wanted it. But she had been loving him for too long to still be scheming.

_I'm beyond plans_, She thought _Either he loves me or he doesn't_

And sadly she had to assumed, since he hadn't said otherwise, he didn't love her.

All that was left to do was start planning how to go back to only being Jason's friend, how to not lose everything just because she lost her title of Mrs. Morgan.

Carly hated the fact that Jason couldn't take that last step, and love her fully, but she told herself it was no surprise. He had never told her he would be able to... her foolish heart had been the only one to believe that her and Jason had a real chance.

Standing on the beach, she stared into the water, and imagined her future without Jason as her husband. Her hands slid around her waist, her head dropped forward, and, not caring who saw her, she began to sob.

**Back in Port Charles**, Morgan was sitting in his bedroom on a time out. He was being punished for having a tantrum.

Michael knew his brother had started acting out after Carly left Jason. He went into Morgan's room and saw him sitting in a chair, facing the wall.

"Hey," Michael said

Morgan jumped up and whispered "You here to break me out? Want to climb out the window and down the tree ?"

"Dad is going to cut down that tree if you don't chill on that kind of behavior."

Morgan rolled his eyes.

Michael said, "I talked to Jason."

"Yeah?" said Morgan cautiously

"He doesn't want to lose Mom or us. I don't think they are going to get a divorce."

Morgan sat back down in his chair, facing the wall.

Michael said, "Don't act like you don't care. I know you liked living with Jason."

Morgan asked quietly, "Did he say he wants us? Me and you and mom? Did he say those exact words?"

"He loves us. I know it. And he is not divorcing Mom. Okay?"

"Okay." Morgan said in a small unsure voice. He really wanted to believe his brother was right.

**JASON WENT ON A MISSION **to find his wife. He told Stan to start checking flight records and run a trace on her cell phone and credit cards. Since all of that would take time, and Jason had finally saw he was out of that, he hurried over to General Hospital and asked his mother-in - law where Carly went.

Bobbie said, "I don't know if I should tell you. You hurt my daughter, Jason, terribly."

"I know I did. I never meant to though. If I can just talk to her..."

"Maybe you should give her some space. Let her start to get over you, if that is what she has to do."

"That's the last thing I want. I might not deserve Carly but I do want her to stay my wife."

Bobbie said, "She left her copy of the divorce papers at my house. She signed them and wanted to get me to have you to sign them too."

His body stiffen.

Bobbie added, "But your lucky I like you and happened to think you are good for my daughter." Bobbie smiled " I burned the papers. She isn't using me to get out of her marriage. She will have to face you herself."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Florida. She went to the same hotel she stayed at when she was suffering postpartum depression after Michael was born. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Bobbie."

Jason went straight to the airport and boarded a plane for the Sunshine State.

_Don't give up on me, Carly_, he silently implored. _Don't stop loving me..._

(Take back that sad word good-bye

Bring back the joy to my life

Don't leave me here with these tears

Come and kiss this pain away

I can't forget the day you left

Time is so unkind

And life is so cruel without you here beside me...

Un-break my

Un-break my heart, oh baby

Come back and say you love me

Un-break my heart

Sweet darling

Without you I just can't go on

Can't go on)

Toni Braxton Lyrics


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Carly turned to return to the hotel and saw Jason coming toward her on the beach. She wanted to be mad that he had followed her.

She wanted to yell "Leave me alone!" but she couldn't.

All she could do was laugh because Jason was making his way through the crowd with a look of determination on his face but also looking completely out of place.

Kids ran around his legs and he almost fell down. He had to step over bikini clad women. Guys gave him strange looks. He was wearing black boots, jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket on a beach in Florida.

He stuck out, to say the least.

When he got to her he said, "I finally found you. Do you know I have been up and down five miles of beach already? Let's go back to your hotel and get a beer so we can talk."

He was sweating under the blistering sun's rays and had already forgotten half of the big speech he planned to tell her to make this all okay.

The smile fell from Carly's face. She didn't want to work it out and be best friends again. They would always be that but right now she just wanted to hurt. To grieve losing him as her husband.

She said, "You go get a beer. I'm happy here."

"Carly," he started but she cut him off.

"Did you sign the divorce papers?"

"I signed my copy. But-"

"Good bye, Jason. Go home." Her head fell forward, her eyes closed. The pain was enormous.

"Carly, listen to me."

She opened her eyes at his soft tone. "What? What can you say to make this not hurt?"

He explained, "I figured out why the divorce wasn't as big of deal to me at first. Because we got married for legal reasons and not love."

"Speak for yourself!"

He took her hand. "But I love you now, Carly. And I want to marry you for real. Forever. The right way. I don't want you cheated out of a big church wedding."

She leaned into him, weak with relief and joy, "I didn't care about all that. All I needed was you."

"But I want to give you everything. I want our marriage to start off real this time. Do everything, give you everything, they way I should have a long time ago."

She thought of all the times he told her that they weren't possible, of all the tears, the hurt that stabbed at her and made her doubt her own heart. "I should tell you it's too late."

Jason sucked in a breath.

"How could you let it go this far?" Carly asked " Almost let me get away?"

"Because all that time I...feared... us. But now I fear losing us. Don't give up on me now, Carly. Please, I don't want to lose my family again. It might have taken me till now to admit it but I love my wife and I want you to come home.."

"Say that again," she whispered, loving the sound of those words. From another man, a man who could lie to suit his whim, they would never mean as much. But Jason would only say it if he was sure. If he was banking on forever with her, just like she always wanted with him

He reached out and took her hand, " I love you, Carly Morgan. I love our kids and I love the home we had all together. I never want to lose that."

"Me either," she whispered.

He asked, "What do you say? Will you spend your life with me?"

Tears came to her eyes as she smiled and joked "We could give it another two years."

He brought his mouth down and gave her a quick kiss. "Not gonna be long enough."

She shrugged and said, happily, "Guess we will have to shoot for forever then, Jase."

He let out a breath. He expected her to say yes but part of him was still tense till he knew for sure.

His face relaxed, and he gently tugged her even closer to him.

Jason told her, "I was an idiot. You gave me my family back, without hesitation, just because I asked you to and then I go and almost lose you all over again. I'm sorry I hurt you and it took me so long to figure this out."

She smiled, "Well, you're lucky I'm crazy about you and couldn't stop loving you if I tried."

"Don't ever try."

**LATER THAT NIGHT, **after dinner and talking more about the future and the past, they went back to the hotel room.

Carly went into the bathroom to shower and when she came out, Jason was laying, in his boxers, on the bed. He watched her go over to the mirror and pick up a comb. Slowly she brought it up and started to do her hair. He saw her reflection in the mirror and his stomach clenched.

She had been thinking, again. And in her expression he could see there were still hints of being unsure.

Jason realized he was not as forgiven as he thought.

Standing up he went over and moved behind her, gently placing his hand over the comb and forcing her to set it down. She met his gaze in the mirror.

"I love you, Carly. Believe in that."

Her eyes fluttered close, she laid her head back on his chest.

He kissed her neck and said "I don't want to be alive if I'm not married to you."

He kissed her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry I ever made you doubt what you mean to me. I know I hurt you. Will you forgive me?"

She opened her eyes, their eyes met in the mirror again.

Softly he repeated, "Will you forgive me, Carly?"

She let out a breath, exhaled and let her fear go.

"I forgive you," she said.

Then turned around and brought her hand up to cup his cheek. For a long moment they just looked at each other, letting past hurts dissolve away, and in that moment they came to a silent agreement.

And started over.

A luminous smile broke onto her face, and soon Jason wore one of his own. Her arms came up around the back of his neck, and she started chuckling, giddy with excitement. Jason laughed softly and then he was stepping just a little closer and dipping his head.

Before he kissed her he whispered, "Carly Morgan. Hmmm. Did I ever tell you how great I think that name sounds?"

His mouth came down on hers. When she pulled away she said, softly, "I've been thinking about names a lot lately."

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She took his head and placed in on her stomach, "Meet your daughter, Jason."

Carly watched his eyes closely. When she took the test at the Metro Court she was alone, when Dr. Lee confirmed it, she was alone. And though Kelly said it was a little early to know the sex of the baby, Carly was sure already.

Their little girl was on the way.

"Carly," he said softly, tears coming to his eyes. He kneeled on the ground and placed his ear against her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Jason looked up at her. "Can you believe this? Us?"

"Yeah, Jase, I can. I always believed in us."

He smiled.

She sunk to the ground, and kneeled next to him. She questioned, "You're happy about this, right?"

He nodded. "You love me and your about to give me another kid. Our baby girl is inside of you right now. I couldn't be happier."

A sexy look came into her eyes, she crooked one arm around the back of his neck and pulled him down over her. "We will just see about that, Jase."

**June 2007**

The ballroom was decorated in blue and silver. The champagne flowed and everyone was having a great time as the appetizers were passed at the start of Jason and Carly's wedding reception.

The ceremony had been in the same church they first married in over two years ago. But instead of being late at night in near darkness this ceremony was in the middle of the day with sunlight blazing in through the stain glass windows.

The vows were traditional this time, as Carly had requested to Father Coates. To say the same words that countless other couples said throughout time, words from the Bible, made her feel like her and Jason were taking their place in a long line of soulmates who found each other on earth.

Now, as they stood outside the ballroom doors, with no one around, Carly said to him "I didn't know I could feel this happy."

He said, "Don't you dare make me cry again. That was _embarrassing, _to say the least, at the wedding."

"I thought it was cute." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

**Inside the ballroom Sonny, the best man**, grabbed the microphone from the DJ and said, " I would like to introduce to all of you our guests of honor Jason and Carly Morgan."

Jason took her hand and led her into the ballroom.

Sonny passed the microphone to his stepdaughter, Brooklyn, as the piano player started playing the first chords of the Vanessa Williams song **Save the Best for Last**.

Brooklyn sang

"_**Sometimes the snow comes down in June **_

_**Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon..." **_

As Brooklyn continued, Carly smile grew wider as her husband spun her around the floor.

"Since when can you dance this well?" she asked, smiling "Sneaking away for lessons?"

He blushed.

She laughed. "And who was your dance partner? Better not have been Liz, buster."

"Emily."

"You're lucky."

He looked into her eyes and said, "Yeah, I am.."

"_**And now we're standing**_

_**face to face **_

_**Isn't this world a crazy place?**_

_**Just when I thought our chance had passed**_

_**You go and save the best for last ..."**_

Carly thought back to all the years Jason was with her but just out of her reach. She remembered every man she tried to make it work with when all she wanted was to be here in this moment with Jason. She thought of the women he had spent his time loving when he could have been with her. But none of that mattered now.

Her smile grew as the said silently, _He is my man now. My husband, forever. I am the last Mrs. Morgan._

"_**All of the nights you came to me **_

_**when some silly girl had set you free**_

_**You wondered how you'd make it through**_

_**I wondered what was wrong with you? **_

_**'Cause how could you give your love**_

_**to someone else?**_

_**And share your dreams with me.**_

_**Sometimes the very thing you're looking for**_

**_is the one thing you can't see _**..."

Jason loved the look on Carly's face right now. It was pure joy and everything good in the world. He wanted to keep that smile on her lips for everyday of the rest of her life.

It had taken a long time to get here but it was worth it. It was worth risking his heart. He had never been able to shake his love for her and he had never really wanted to.

Because in the eyes of this woman, his wife, he saw reflected an unending connection. He knew she would be with him everyday for the rest of his time on earth and then beyond.

"_**Sometimes the snow comes down in June**_

_**Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon**_

_**Just when I thought our chance had passed**_

_**You go and save the best for last..."**_

"Carly?" he whispered into her ear

"Yes?"

"You know I'll never stop loving you, right? And I never stopped... for one second... since..."

"Jake's." Carly answered with a smile " Me either. It's me and you, Jase, for life. You think you can handle that?"

"Oh yeah,"he said softly as he spun her around "You make me think I can do anything, Mrs. Morgan."

Jason waited for her to answer, "That is what a best friend is for." as she had so many times in the past but instead Carly surprised him by saying,

"That's what a wife is for."

**_And Brooklyn sang, "You went and saved the best for last."_**

**THE END **

NOTE- Hello, here is some news on my upcoming stories-

I am working on a AU Jason and Carly story, called A Killing Kind of Love.

It is a little _out there. _But J and C are still very connected and, of course, soul mates in it. The premise is that they both left Port Charles in 2000 and when they meet again in 2006 they are very different people than who they are now on GH. They both get mixed up in "relationships" with some GH characters that threaten their lives and their romantic reunion.

Check it out in January.

Probably before that I will post a silly short tale called Road Trip where Jason, Lulu and two more people go down to Tennessee to retrieve Spinelli. I bet you can guess who tags along!

Thanks for reading The Last Mrs. Morgan. It was fun to write two wedding scenes for my favorite couple.

I appreciate so much you taking the time out of your busy lives to indulge in reading my Jason and Carly fantasies.

Merry Christmas Everyone!

Sara


End file.
